Feather Away
by rhifagreetea
Summary: Ini adalah percobaanku. Supaya blogku cepet laku huahahah
Title : Feather away

Author : Rhifaery rhifaeryworld. /

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Krystal Jung

Genre : Romance

Length : Chapter

Rating : PG-16

Disclaimer : Jalan cerita murni dari hasil imajinasi. Apabila ada kesamaan nama tokoh ataupun alur, itu ketidaksengajaan semata.

Gadis itu memasuki ruangan tari. Dilepaskannya mantel serta tas lalu melemparkan ke sembarang tempat. Rambut yang awalnya terurai kini ia ikat asal-asalan dan dia pn mulai menari tanpa diringi sebuah musik.

Tangan yang lincah serta kaki yang cekatan. Dia tak tahu tarian apa yang sedang ia ciptakan namun sebisa mungkin dia ingin membentuk harmonisasi gerakan tersebut. Nafas gadis itu mulai naik turun. Udara malam sesekali menggerakkan jendela diruang itu membuat suara-suara halus.

Gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa ada sosok mata yang terus mengawasinya. Seorang pria dengan setelan colt dengan scraft yang menggantung di lehernya. Layaknya seorang stalker pria itu terus mengawasinya dengan berdiri di ambang pintu. Barulah ketika keberadaannya di sadari, gadis itu seketika menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Untukmu!" Pria itu menyerahkan minuman kepada gadis itu. "Minhae, aku tak sengaja melihatmu malam-malam yang kau lakukan tadi benar-benar sangat bagus." Sambungnya. Gadis itu tampaknya tidak memperdulikan apa yang pria itu katakan.

"Aku Kai. Mahasiswa baru di fakultas seni tari. Kau...?" Si gadis tetap mengacuhkannya.

"Apa kau dari jurusan tari juga, aku pikir kita akan jadi part...-

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk berbicara dengan anda." Gadis itu memotong perkataan Kai. Segera di raihnya menatel beserta tasnya dan diapun beranjak ke luar.

Kau terpaku mendengarnya. "Hey kau mau kemana? Kau belum memperkenalkan namamu. Aisshh... dasar gadis sombong!" Umpatnya.

Kai mendengus kesal. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia diacuhan oleh seorang gadis karena biasanya para gadis akan meneriakinya apalagi saat dia berdiri di atas panggung. Namun dia melihat ada yang berbeda dengan gadis ini. Ada sorot mata yang berbeda saat gadis itu menatapnya. Dan seolah ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya, Kai ingin lebih mencari tahu tentang dirinya. Benar-benar gadis menarik dan juga cantik.

Sekitar jam sepuluh malam, Krystal telah sampai di Apartemennya. Seseorang sepertinya baru saja masuk tanpa seizinnya. Memasukkan beberapa digit angka terpenting hidupnya. Ah, mungkin secepatnya dia harus mengganti digit angka itu agar orang itu tidak bisa masuk seenaknya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Sebuah tangan terulur memeluknya dari belakang. Krystal membalikkan badan dan berdirilah sebuah maha karya yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan.

Oh Sehun, pria tampan yang selama ini menjadi incaran para gadis. Postur tegap dengan tinggi 187 cm. Berkulit putih dengan wajah seperti pangeran negeri dongeng. Semua yang ada pada dirinya adalah sempurna. Satu-satunya pewaris Royal Cooperation salah satu perusahaan konstruksi terbesar di negaranya. "Terlalu sempurna sampai aku tak bisa mengapainya." Batinnya.

"Bongosipeo..." Ucapnya sambil berusaha memeluk kembali Krystal.

"Sehun-ah, lepaskan aku."

"Wae, apa kau tidak merindukanku, aku baru saja pulang dari Jepang lekas-lekas kesini untuk menemuimu?"

"Bukan begitu, aku baru saja berlatih dance dan baru pulang sekarang. Duduklah dahulu akan kubuatkan kau teh."

"Pantas saja, kau bau keringat." Ujarnya tertawa renyah. Sehun kemudian menyalahkan TV dan duduk di depannya. "Bagaimana kuliahmu, ada masalah? Beri tahu aku jika seseorang berani mengganggumu."

Krystal sengaja tak mendengar semua perkataan Sehun. Dia lantas berlalu ke kamar mandi. Satu tetes air mata telah jatuh disusul oleh butir-butir lainnya. Selalu saja begitu. Sehun berkata seolah-olah masalah bisa diselesaikan dengan muda. Padahal hatinya lah yang sebenarnya bermasalah. Sebuah hubungan rumit. Tidak ada yang mengakui keberaannya disini. Tidak lama lagi Sehun orang yang ia cintai akan menikah dengan orang lain. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk selain dari cinta yang kandas di tengah jalan bukan?

Begitu Krystal keluar dari kamar mandi dilihatnya Sehun sedang menerima telepon.

"Nde eomma... Aku akan pulang secepatnya... Apa yang eomma katakan, aku masih di bandara... Tidak aku tidak perlu dijemput... aku akan naik taksi saja... Nde eomma, saranghae." Ucapnya di akhir telepon.

"Apa itu eomma-mu?" Tanya Krystal.

Sehun mengangguk, "Dia ingin aku cepat-cepat pulang. Tampaknya dia khawatir jika aku akan menemuimu." Jawabnya tersenyum, namun Krystal langsung memalingkan muka.

"Kalau begitu kau pulang saja Sehun-aah."

"Mwo, apa kau sedang berusaha mengusirku?

"Aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan hari ini."

"Kau benar-benar tidak enak badan?" Ujarnya memastikan. Tiga tahun mereka bersama, sepertinya cukup untuk mengetahui apa dia sedang berbohong atau tidak. Sehun tahu Krystal tidak benar-benar 'tidak enak badan' sekarang hanya sedikit malas bersamanya. "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

"Jika aku mengatakannya, apa kau akan menyelesaikannya?" Tukasnya. Sehun mengangguk. Tidak, dia tidak yakin bahwa Sehun akan menyelesaikannya, dia hanya mengajaknya menjauh tanpa mencoba menyelesaikannya. Namun tak urung Krystalpun mengatakannya juga apa yang terjadi padanya pagi tadi.

"Tadi eomma-mu datang menemuiku." Sehun menatapnya, menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya. "Dia bilang tanggal pernikahanmu akan dipercepat. Semakin sering aku menemuimu dia akan semakin mempercepat hari pernikahanmu."

"Apakah kau terpengaruh?" Nada suara Sehun terdengar tanpa rasa takut.

Krystal terdiam. Ditatapnya Sehun dengan ragu. Dulu dia akan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan kata 'tidak'. Tapi nampaknya akhir-akhir ini kata itu sulit keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jung Soojung, apa kau terpengaruh dan takut dengan ancaman eomma-ku?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Tidak."

"Baguslah, ku kira kau sudah kebal terhadap semua ancaman eomma-ku itu." Sehun lalu memeluknya lagi. Seolah-olah tidak ada masalah yang perlu di hadapi. Memang tidak ada masalah untuknya, karena Krystal sendirilah yang menanggung masalahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu Sehun-ah."

"Wae?"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa aku terpengaruh atau tidak."

Mendengar itu Sehun langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Sebagai gantinya. Dia menatap Krystal lekat-lekat. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Sudah kubilang kan, seharusnya kau pulang dan menemui eomma-mu dulu."

"Tidak. Kau tidak berpikir akan meninggalkanku kan? Apa ada pria yang mulai masuk ke hatimu dan menyuruhmu untuk meninggalkanku?" Perkataan Sehun terlalu naif. Dia selalu menghabisi setiap orang yang selalu ingin dekat dengannya, menyuruh anak buahnya untuk memukulinya, jadi bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi.

"Tidak ada orang lain. Hanya kau." Krystal menggigit bibir.

"Kuharap juga begitu karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu." Katanya lantas mencium Krystal. Dia mengulum lembut bibir gadis itu sekalipun Krystal bersifat pasif dan tak membalas. Namun Sehun tahu, itu tidaklah begitu penting untuknya. Karena hanya kehadirannya dan keberadaan dirinya lah yang ia butuhkan.

Kim Jong In atau biasa dipanggil Kai, mahasiswa jurusan seni tari Koongkuk University terlihat sedang berada di koridor sekolah. Pandangan matanya tak tentu arah seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Berbagai sapaan dari para gadis yang lewat sama sekali ia acuhkan termasuk juga teriakan dari temannya yang memekakan telinga.

"Hei Kim Jong In, kau ini tidak punya telinga yah?" Protes Baekhyun menghampiri disusul oleh tiga orang pria lainnya.

"Minhae, aku tidak mengetahuinya." Katanya sambil melepas headphone.

"Kenapa kau berdiri seperti orang tolol di sini? Kalau kau ingin tebar pesona bukan di sini tempatnya, ayo ikut aku...!" Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol, pria yang paling tinggi diantara mereka, langsung menariknya ke dalam, diikuti oleh Baekhyun, D.O dan Suho.

Rupanya tempat yang dimaksud Chanyeol tidaklah lebih dari ruangan kecil berukururan sekitar 400 meter dengan banyak barang beserta alat-alat musik di dalamnya. Satu shofa besar tergeletak di dalamnya begitu juga dengan etalase yang berisi foto-foto mereka. Meskipun ukurannya kecil, barang-barangnya disini tertata dengan rapi. Hampir menyerupai base camp pribadi.

Meskipun statusnya masih mahasiswa baru, Kai sudah mengenal mereka sejak mereka ikut kompetisi tari di Jepang. Chanyeol adalah yang tertinggi dengan kemampuan ngeraap yang bagus. D.O yang paling kecil namun memiliki suara emas yang bagus. Ada juga Baekhyun dengan sifat sedikit aneh dan terakhir Suho yang menurutnya sangat baik padanya.

"Mana tempat yang katanya untuk tebar pesona? Aku sama sekali tidak melihat wanita di dalamnya." Ungkap Jongin.

"Tentu saja ada. Kau tidak lihat ada banyak wanita disini, kecoa wanita, cicak wanita, semut wanita..." Celoteh Baekhyun.

"Jangan hiraukan dia, jadi kau benar-benar ingin tebar pesona...- Suho pun membuka tirai yang sedari tadi sempat tertutup. Membuat Kai sedikit terhenyak mengetahui ada banyak wanita yang mengerumuni jendela itu. Kebanyakan dari wanita itu meneriakkan nama mereka masing-masing seolah-olah bahwa keempat temannya ini artis papan atas.

"Daebak, tak kusangkah kalian seterkenal ini, padahal kalian belum resmi menjadi boyband."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Tentu saja, bagaimana tertarik bergabung dengan kami. Kami membutuhkan visual untuk membentuk sebuah boyband. Kau tahu sendiri lah, aku terlalu pendek untuk berdiri di barisan depan."

"Hey Byun Baek, bukannya kau bilang visualnya aku?" Tukas Chanyeol.

"Ya, itu saat aku belum mengenalmu tapi sekarang kau lebih pantas jadi maknae..."

Rasanya semua orang tak mampu menahan tawa saat itu juga. Beginilah kelakuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jika adu mulut. "Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan bergabung dengan kalian tapi sebagai dancing machine." Sambung Kai.

"Wow... itu posisi yang cocok untukmu. Selain membutuhkan mesin dance, kita juga membutuhkan mesin cuci piring."

Kai langsung terdiam begitu dirinya menjadi korban pembullyan. Dari balik kaca, dilihatnya para gadis tertawa menghadapi bayolan Baekhyun. Untuk sesaat matanya pun terpaku mendapati sosok yang dicarinya dari tadi.

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah tangga, sedikit menengok ke base camp namun sama sekali tak ada niatan bergabung dengan gadis-gadis pemuja mereka. "Hyung, aku akan kembali secepatnya...!" Teriaknya sebelum dia kehilangan jejak.

Seperti dugaannya, gadis itu kembali memasuki ruang praktik dance. Dia kembali menari seperti semalam, dengan gerakan yang berbeda namun dengan penjiwaan yang sama. Entah karena dorongan apa, Kai beringsut masuk ke dalam dan mengikuti gerakannya. Gadis itu terhenyak, tapi tidak segera menghentikan tariannya. Diikutinya tantangan itu seolah-olah mereka berdua sedang melakukan battle. Tak ada musik, tak ada suara, hanya nafas-nafas mereka saja yang tidak beraturan seiring dengan kecepatan gerakan mereka. Sekitar setengah jam berlalu gadis itupun menyatakan menyerah dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai.

Kai sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Baru kali ini dia menemukan partner dance yang special yang mampu dia ajak battle. Kai lantas mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri. Namun seperti biasa gadis itu menolak dan memilih berdiri sendiri.

"Mau minum?" Lagi-lagi Kai tidak menyerah. Dia menawarkan minuman kaleng kepadanya. "Eommaku pernah berkata bahwa tidak baik menolak pemberian dari orang selama dua kali." Mendengar alasannya, gadis itu langsung tersenyum. Segera diambilnya minuman itu.

"Kim Jongin dari jurusan tari." Katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Krystal Jung jurusan seni peran."

"Mwo, peran? Aku pikir kau di jurusan tari karena kulihat tadi tarianmu sungguh hebat. Dan Krystal Jung, apa itu nama panggungmu?"

"Waktu kecil aku tinggal di Amerika jadi aku terbiasa dengan nama itu."

"Haha ku kira kau seorang trainne yang akan membentuk sebuah girlband."

Krystal tertawa menanggapinya, "Lalu apakah kau kecewa mengetahui sekarang aku bukan seorang trainne?"

"Sedikit sih, aku jadi tidak bisa memintah tanda tanganmu untuk pertama kali." Lagi-lagi komentar Kai membuatnya tertawa. Obrolan mereka pun berlanjut lebih lama karena kebetulan Kai sedang tidak ada kelas hari ini. Begitu juga dengan Krystal yang datang ke kampus bukan menghadiri kelas melainkan untuk menari. Untuk pertama kalinya, ada seseorang yang bisa diajaknya mengobrol selama ini. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada orang yang mendekatinya karena dia kekasih Sehun.

"Jadi kau benar-benar mantan trainne yah?" Tanya Kai begitu Krystal menceritakan sesuatu tentang dirinya. " Lalu apa alasanmu keluar?"

Krystal tak menawab. Tidak mungkin dia menceritakan bahwa agensinya dulu berada di naungan perusahaan keluarga Sehun. Dan dia terpaksa dipecat atas perintah dari eommanya Sehun sendiri.

"Tak apa kalau tidak menjawab karena asal kau tahu saja aku dulu juga seorang trainne."

"Jinjja?"

"Nde, tapi aku dikeluarkan karena ketahuan berkencan dengan dengan seorang gadis. Mereka memberiku pilihan tetap pada agensi atau memutuskan dia. Tapi aku malah memilih memutuskan kontrakku dengan pihak agensi. Kau tahu kan, seharusnya tidak ada yang berhak melarang orang jatuh cinta."

Krystal mengangguk. Ya benar, seharusnya cinta tidak perlu dilarang. "Lalu gadis itu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Mengetahui jika aku bukan lagi seorang trainne, dia pun memutuskanku. Rupanya dia berkencan denganku hanya karena aku calon idol."

"Huh, it's so bad. Tapi jangan khawatir Jonginnie, kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya."

" _Lebih baik darinya namun tidak lebih baik darimu." Batin Kai_

"Jongin-ssi sepertinya aku harus pergi sampai ketemu besok!" Ujar Krystal lantas pergi meninggalkannya. Ini tidak mungkin dibiarkan, Kai bahkan belum sempat meminta kontak atau nomor teleponya.

"Cankkaman Krystal-ssi." Teriaknya. Namun terlambat, Krystal sudah berlari menemui seseorang. Untuk seketika Kai menegang. Krystal telah dijemput seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah jelas kekasihnya karena dilihatnya orang itu merangkul Krystal erat dan mengajaknya masuk dalam mobil.

"Kim Jong In, sepertinya kau belum beruntung..."


End file.
